


Coke Veins- RE-WRITTEN

by LadySirello



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cocaine, F/F, HARD DRUGS AU, High School AU, Human AU, Marijuana, Seriously lots of drugs, Taco Bell, Teen AU, big houses, druggies, meth, nice cars, stoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire is the new student in town and has a dirty secret.<br/>Ruby is the school's star athlete and TKD blackbelt, but she also has some skeletons in the closet.<br/>Will they be able to help each other before its too late, or will their drug addictions take over their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dont Read if you cant handle drug scenes and cursing.  
> OKAY. So im re-writing this, more detailed. Im also trying to match their personalities more.  
> This will have far more content than my original "Coke Veins"  
> THIS ONE IS MORE DRUGGIER k.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Prologue

_________

Drugs were something that could ruin your life, and she knew it. 

There was just something so addicting about your mind growing fuzzy and your stresses disappearing.. The floating feeling..

As she fumbled with the pill in her hand, her heart raced.  
She was moving to a new town soon. This was supposed to be her new start in life.  
How could she continue her old ways? 

The blue haired girl sat back in her black office chair. She stared at the RX bottle on her wooden desk. 

She ran her thumb over the numbers on the side of the small white pill in her hand. The girl then brushed her bangs out of her pale face, to reveal her ocean blue eyes were glazed over with tears. 

She couldnt go on like this..

But she couldnt go on without it either.  
This was her chill, her calm. 

She grabbed her cup of iced tea, setting the pill on her tongue and then washing it down with the cold drink. 

Here we go again. 

___________ 

The short, curly haired teen carefully cut a line of white powder on her kitchen counter. She bit her lip as she focused to get it all together neatly, and not miss a single grain. 

She sighed contently when the line was perfect and reached for the rolled up dollar bill on the island. 

Putting the end of the bill to the line, she snorted quickly. It burned, and then numbed her nostrils and face. She blinked and stretched, dropping the dollar bill on the counter before walking away. 

Now to find something to do with all this extra energy. 

 

_____________

Her long blonde hair clung to her neck with sweat as she stuffed the powdery material into the pipe. 

She snorted and coughed, her tired eyes struggling to stay awake.  
Beside her, a small blonde nerd was patiently waiting her turn.

The large, bronze athlete sat up on the raggedy old couch. She reached for the lighter on the coffee table. 

As she lit the pipe, the familiar crackling sound soothed her, as she took a big hit, her lungs burning and mind fluttering as she looked over at her lover, who was smiling.

The room was hot and reeked.  
They couldnt binge like this for much longer, school would be starting up soon. 

Should she just drop out? She'd much rather be at home killing herself with hundreds of dollars worth of hard drugs than at school. 

_____________

The latina brushed her long hair over her back and loaded her clear and purple bong. She sat cross legged on the floor a few feet away from her tall, pasty pale girlfriend. 

She flashed her girl a toothy smile before pulling the lighter up to the bong to light it. 

The tall, ginger haired teen watched intently as her lover took in a massive hit, almost coughing. 

The two made eye contact as the shorter of the two blew out the smoke as slow as she could, filling the air between them with a thick white cloud. 

She then handed the bong and lighter to the paler girl with a cheerful giggle from her quickly-reddening eyes.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire's first day in the new town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is better than my original.  
> The paragraph spacing in the first half of this chapter is kinda wack, please be patient with me. Ive been trying to fix it.

It was the first day of school for Sapphire Thomas. She had rushed to get ready that morning since her alarm hadnt gone off and she woke up late. Her mother, Larimar, and father, Zircon, were eager to wish her a great first day. "Make lots of friends and give those classes all youve got. I want to see those good grades!" Zircon said cheerfully to his daughter as he walked her to her car. "And meet cute boys, Please Sapphire," Larimar added. "Uhh, yeah.." Sapphire forced a smile before quickly getting into her SUV and shutting the door.  
The blue haired girl began the drive down the scenic small highway to the school. Technically, it was the third week of school already, but they had just moved to this new city. This was the fresh start she so desperately needed. 

Her family had moved to the nice neighborhood. Her parents were loaded, it was a nice life. They had a beautiful new house, two stories of red brick, and Sapphire was excited to begin her new life here and meet people at the high school. 

7:45 a.m. And she she was pulling up to the high school parking lot in her dark blue 2003 range rover. Making her way to the very back of the lot, she backed her SUV neatly into the space before killing the engine and glancing at herself in the overhead mirror, adjusting her light blue dyed hair and pulling her bangs over one of her eyes. She put on the 11th grade ID she had been given. Sapphire glanced at the occasional student who walked by. She waited until there was no one around her car, then slowly opened her center concil. The concil's only contents were bottles of RX pills, differing sizes and brands. 

"Just to make it through the first day," she said to herself, picking up one of the bottles out of the concil. She dumped a couple into her palm and then took them, washing them down with her coffee.  
She leaned back in her seat and gently patted her stomach.  


A few minutes later, she stepped out of her car, grabbing her backpack out of the passenger seat and putting the bottle back into the concil. She had promised herself that she would stop taking them, but she was just too hooked. The girl was wearing a black T shirt, blue jeans that hugged her thick hips and her dark blue hightops. Sapphire began walking towards the school, the pill's effects already taking hold, making her calm, relaxed, and fuzzy. She stopped for a second to glance at a familiar small blonde nerd and a slightly taller thin girl with dark blue hair. They were sitting on the curb looking at something on the blonde's laptop. The nerd looked up and smirked at Sapphire and she waved in reply. Her dealer. _______ As she walked inside the building and to the office for her schedule, Sapphire noticed that she was recieving many looks from different people. Some kind, some confused. It may have been the long, curly pastel blue hair, or it may have just been because she was new. 

_____________

"Hurry up, Ruby!" A tall, bronze skinned athlete with bleached blonde hair yelled at her tan, toned friend. As she jogged by, she gave the shorter girl a hard playful slap on the back.  
"Go without me Jasper, ill just get a tardy slip," the shorter girl yelled back to her friend as she sat on the bench in the locker room, lacing shoes to go to to first period. Practice this morning had been hard on them, more so than usual. So it made sense that Ruby was being sluggish getting ready. 

The taller girl walked out of the locker room and started off towards first period.  
Ruby looked around the corner of the black lockers and watched the door shut behind her friend. She combed her hand through her dark maroon curly hair and looked around the empty room past the rows of lockers. She was alone now. The short girl looked at her watch.  
"I got time," she smirked, reaching under her shirt and into her sports bra for a tiny bag of fine white powder and a rolled up $5 bill. Ruby walked over to the counter under the big mirror. She poured some out onto the flat surface and used her ID card to cut some and put it into a small, neat line. The short girl then put her hair into a messy ponytail and bent down over the counter. She placed the ends of her rolled up bill, one end to the line and one into her nostril. She snorted it quickly but carefully, not to miss a single bit of the expensive white substance. By the time her head bobbed up, her face was already getting numb. She looked into the mirror in front of her. In a matter of seconds she'd be flooded with the intense high that only Coke could give her. She stood there crinkling her nose and snorting.  
Ruby hurried to put the rest back in the bag and out of sight, and as soon as she did, she heard the door open. The athlete almost panicked. She hoped it wasnt too obvious that she was high as a kite on blow.  
As soon as she had stuffed the contraband in her bag, She turned the corner to see a rather pale girl with blue hair walking in. Ruby's eyes widened. This chick was beautiful! Almost as short as her, too. Who was she? Was she new? Ruby had never seen her around before. 

Sapphire slowly walked up to the toned teen, who just stood there perfectly still, gaze glued onto the taller girl. Sapphire looked her up and down before glancing at the scribbled words on the sticky note in her hand.  
"Are you Ruby SanTia?" She inquired. Sapphire couldnt help but notice how hot the shorter girl was.  
Ruby rubbed her numb nose with the back of her hand.  
"Yeah, why? Who are you?" Ruby replied. Probably coming off more stern than she meant to.  
She struggled to keep herself together in front of the oddly stoic girl, ravishing the feeling of her veins flooded with coke and adrenaline.  
"Im Sapphire Thomas. I'm new, we have first period and some other periods together. The office said to find you here and you could show me where they are."  
So she WAS new! Ruby smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth, and held out her hand.  
"Yeah, Im Ruby. And of course Ill show you where the classes are. Nice to meet you." 

As the two walked out of the locked room, Ruby walked slightly behind the other girl to peek at her ass which she was definitely impressed by. She bit her lip and sped up to be right beside Sapphire.

They roamed through the hallways for a few minutes, the athlete showing the other girl around. 

__

Ruby led them to first period, surprisingly they werent late. Neither of them had any idea of the other's illegal activities within the last half hour. Sapphire enjoyed the calmness of prescription pills. Ruby loved the energetic feeling of cocaine. 

They were opposites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo whatd you think ?  
> I feel like im gonna get hate for this story eventually.  
> ALSO yes Sapphire has thick hips, because they are sexy as fuck. Inspired by fanart of Ruby and Sapphire on tumblr. Cant remember who it was by though


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much the same as in my original but touched up

It was the last period of Sapphire's first school day, and the fourth period that she had with Ruby. 

The two had become good friends over the course of the day, talking with each other throughout the classes they had together and finding out that they were very different but still had stuff in common. 

Sapphire and Ruby were sitting in the back of their physics class together, taking notes on units and occasionally glancing and smiling at each other.  
Both eagerly awaited the bell.  
Sapphire couldnt wait to get home and and get lit again. Her calm "high" from the pills was wearing off and she was getting anxious.  
Ruby, too, was feeling antsy, eager to get fucked up again.  
The bell finally rang and everyone got up and started packing their stuff. Jasper, who sat at the front of the room, was the first to grab her stuff and run out. Ruby shoved her binder into her backpack and flung it over her shoulder, watching Sapphire do the same. 

"Hey Sapph," Ruby said to the slightly taller girl. 

"Yes?" 

"You drive, right? Can you give me a ride home? Im kinda grounded from my car," Ruby laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Yes i do and i most certainly can!" Sapphire replied, smiling.  
They walked side by side out of the doors and through the school parking lot. 

Ruby looked over to her side and saw that her friend Jasper had a little nerd with blonde hair pushed up against the hood of her Ford Raptor and the two were furiously making out, hands tangled in each other's hair. Sapphire recognized the nerd from that morning on the curb. 

"Aye Jasper, get it!" Ruby called to her friend.  
Jasper Looked up from the nerd and smirked at her. 

"You bet your ass i am," Jasper yelled back, before her lips resumed their place against the smaller girl's. 

Sapphire laughed aloud at the two.  
Finally, they had reached the back of the lot and Ruby gaped in shock at the beauty of a vehicle Sapphire led them to. 

the athlete suddenly ran to the SUV and began running her hands up and down the side. "Y-you drive a r-range rover?!"  


"Hell yeah. Shes my baby!" Sapphire replied, patting the blue SUV's hood. 

Ruby took a sec to admire the car before she opened the door and got into the passenger seat. Dark blue paint, chrome accents, blacked out rims. 

Sapphire threw her stuff in the back seat and then got in. She took a sec to look at herself in the overhead mirror and fix her hair before puting the keys in the ignition and driving out of the lot. 

All that was on her mind were her stache of bars in her center concil but she couldnt take them while anyone was around. She couldnt get caught. Not again, at least. 

"You live in the Ritzville neighborhood, right?" Ruby broke the silence. 

"Yeah on Forest Lane," Sapphire confirmed, hand steady on the wheel and blue eyes focused on the road. 

"Cool, i live there too. Pretty close to you! Foxtrot lane, the white brick house with lots of shade trees," Ruby told her. 

Sapphire pulled off of the small highway and drove down the long winding road and onto Foxtrot lane. 

She stopped when Ruby pointed to the house. Sapphire pulled up to the curb and glanced at the shorter girl's home while the other grabbed her stuff. 

There was a big pontune boat in the driveway and a black suburban backed in in front of it. 

Next to the suburban was a black audi with a rainbow bumper sticker and blacked out rims. 

Sapphire smiled. "Im guessing the audi is yours?"  


"Yeah," Ruby began, pulling her bag over her shoulder and opening the door. "I also have a Nissan in the garage but shes hardly street legal right now," Ruby rolled her eyes. 

Sapphire nodded at the other. "Nice, I love Nissans," 

"I drag in it, You should watch me tear it up at the drag strip some day. Anyway ive got to go," The maroon haired girl said. 

"Of course!" Sapphire replied. "See you tomorrow," 

They smiled at each other and Ruby finally shut the car door and walked towards her house. 

Before entering, the athlete smiled brightly and waved at her new friend still parked against the curb.

Sapphire waited until she was inside to drive off. 

Time to get lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated


	4. Secret life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's parents introduced, also

Ruby walked inside her house and immediately stalked over and peeked through the window blinds, watching Sapphire drive away. 

She then turned around and crossed the carpeted living room and made her way up the spiral staircase and up to her room. She threw her bag onto the king sized bed covered in black satin sheets. 

Ruby then walked out and creeped down the hall, quickly glancing into her parents bedroom and found it dark and empty. Her mom's car was in the driveway but she wasnt home. Maybe her parents had gone out together. 

Returning to her room, she closed and locked the door (force of habit) and went to her dresser. The short girl got on her knees and took out one of the top drawers and felt along the inside of the dresser with her hand until she felt a tiny plastic bag taped there. She took it out and looked over it with her hungry eyes. 

This was her everyday routine.  
Pour, cut, snort.  
Hide the bag again. 

When it was all over, she used her newly discovered energy to clean up her room and other parts of the house. She then went outside, washed her and her mom's cars, and mowed the yard.  
You know what they say,  
"Do a line and get shit done."

It was almost 9 by the time her parents got home.  
She had taught herself to act normal around them so they wouldnt find out what she'd been doing. Her mother, Carnelian, was the first to walk in, followed by Pyrope, her father. 

Ruby was laying on the loveseat, feet propped up on the armrest, watching a horror movie. 

Carnelian had seen that the yard was mowed and the cars were squeaky clean. She was no fool and knew that her daughter didnt just clean up for no reason. 

The two parents set their stuff down on the couch. They had gone clothes and random stuff shopping. 

Pyrope walked over to his daughter and presented her with a Chic-fil-a bag.  
"Here, we knew you wouldnt feed yourself, so we brought you dinner," 

Ruby grabbed the food from her father's hand excitedly and took the box out, ferociously shoving chicken nuggets in her mouth. 

Her mom walked over to the couch beside Ruby.  
Her arms were crossed as she looked around at the mysteriously spotless living room.

She glanced down at her daughter who's mouth was so full of food she looked like a chipmunk.  
"Youre not fooling anyone, dear," 

Ruby's eyes wandered up from the next nugget victim in her hand to meet her mom's critical stare.  
She let out a nervous muffled laugh.  
She then swallowed and sat up, preparing to explain.

"Im not high mom I swear. I was just in a cleaning mood!" 

Pyrope giggled to himself.  
"You are probably just trying to get your car keys back early, which isnt gonna happen."

Ruby's expression turned from relatively happy to the "really, nigga" face, directed at her father.

Carnelian walked away towards the kitchen.  
"You better be staying away from those drugs!" She called without looking back. 

Ruby rolled her eyes.  
"Ive learned my lesson, mom." 

___________

She was actually grounded from her car because her mom had found one of her rolled up dollar bills on the kitchen counter.  
At least she was only grounded a week, though. It would fly by quickly, Ruby knew it.

Especially with that cutie Sapphire to help her through it.

_____________

Sapphire's evening wasnt much different than Ruby's.

She pulled up into the driveway and saw her mom's white escalade sitting there. Her dad was still at work, she decided. 

Sapphire knew better than to take her bars inside. She always kept them safely locked in her vehicle at all times. Making sure the coast was clear, she took out a bottle from the center concil and downed one. She then got out, grabbed her stuff, and trudged towards the door, making sure to lock the car before going inside. Her room was as big as Ruby's, completely decorated in blue. The carpets were snow white and she had two dressers and a computer desk where both her desktop and laptop sat. The blue haired teen came in and dropped her bag on the floor, kicking her shoes off as she walked to her bed and plopped down on it. She would be getting sleepy pretty soon. 

________

The next morning, at 6 am, Ruby was standing outside in the darkness by the curb. She was in a white tank top, black nike running shorts, and her black high top vans, ready for morning practice. Since she was grounded from her car, she depended on Jasper to pick her up in the morning and take them to school.

She shifted her weight uneasily on her feet, growing impatient waiting for Jasper to pull up.

She perked up when she saw the lights approaching down the street. Ruby squinted her eyes when the bright headlights shined on her as the red Ford Raptor pulled up. She opened the door as soon as the vehicle came to a stop in front of her. The teen struggled to get her short self into the truck but once she did, She pulled the door shut and Jasper drove off. 

"Brought you some coffee," Jasper said groggily, motioning to a small McDonalds coffee in the cupholder. The taller teen definitely wasnt a morning person. Her eyes struggled to stay open and her hand gripped the wheel loosely. Her long blonde mane was a bedhead mess. 

"Thanks, Jas," Ruby replied, picking up the drink and sipping it.  
She had been in a hurry this morning and being sober didnt help. She was tired and agitated and running low on supply. She was tempted to ask her friend where she could get more ASAP. Jasper was into hard drugs as well, she would smoke, sip, snort, or swallow anything put in front of her. 

"Hey, uh, Jasper?" Ruby said nervously.  
"Yeah?"  
"You know anyone who can get me some blow really soon, like today? I asked Amethyst, since she's usually who I buy from, but she says shes out."  
Jasper thought for a second.  
"You can ask Peridot McDonald, shes a little blonde nerd in our grade. Shes the one I was making out with yesterday. She deals bars and weed, but maybe she could get you some of what youre looking for." 

Ruby made a mental note to search for Peridot and ask her. 

_____________

"How many? Five? Ten?" The blonde girl asked, as she fumbled with the cigarette between her teeth. 

"Fifteen," Sapphire said to her, watching the nerd pour some pills into her palm from an RX bottle. 

They were sitting in Peridot's car, an early morning deal underway.  
The blonde counted out fifteen Xanax for the blue haired girl, in addition to the oxy and codeine she had already set aside. "You sure do love these, dont you," Peridot asked, smirking and meeting the other girl's ocean blue eyes. "I feel like we are gonna be great friends or business partners one day. You havent lived in this city a week yet and youre already one of my best customers." Sapphire blushed back. "Bars are my weakness, what can I say,"  
___________ Sapphire happily paid the nerd and stepped out of the car, grabbing the pills and putting them in an RX bottle she had brought. She walked across the walmart parking lot in the low light of the early morning sunrise and got into her SUV, starting the engine and driving off to school, right behind Peridot. 

_________

It had been an alright Tuesday morning practice. Jasper and Ruby filed into the locker room with the rest of the team and took showers.  
Ruby had brought clothes to dress up nice in today, nicer than usual. 

To impress Sapphire. 

Black jeans, a nice belt, a tight red and black flannel. And of course her black high top vans. 

As usual, she waited for everyone to leave, even Jasper, before walking over to the counter and pulling out the bag of what she had left.  
Just as she was done cutting a line on the counter and preparing to snort it, she heard the door open. 

FUCK! Oh right, Sapphire would be meeting her here in the mornings now. She had to hide it quick. She heard the approaching footsteps from around the corner of the lockers. The teen panicked, looking around frantically for some way to hide the drugs.  
She found herself with no choice. Ruby put her dollar bill beside the line and hopped onto the counter, sitting on the paraphanelia to hide it.

She forced a smile as Sapphire walked around the lockers and to her. 

"Hey Ruby," she said to the shorter girl. "Why are you on the counter?" 

"Oh uh, its a nice place to sit. Super comfy," Ruby said dumbly, rubbing the counter. 

Sapphire sensed Ruby's nervousness. What was up? 

"Mind if i join you?" Sapphire asked cautiously.  
"Uh, sure," came the reply. 

Sapphire hopped onto the counter beside ruby, and as she went to put her palms down on either side of her, one of them was met with a powdery, grainy feeling. 

"What the fuck?" Sapphire said aloud, quickly removing her hand from the counter and inspecting it.  
She saw the white powder.  
She looked at Ruby, who practically had sweat beads running down her forehead.  
Sapphire's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she glared at the other girl. Without breaking eye contact, Sapphire licked her hand.  
She gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback's appreciated


	5. The secret's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire are really bad at hiding things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent like two hours adding details to this chapter. Please ignore the occasional mistake in spacing- ive tried to fix it.

All Ruby could think was 'fucuckuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuCKFUCKFUCK'

"Dont tell anyone, please! Its not my fault! Everyone does it!" She started pleading. Her hands were making sporadic gestures as she talked rather fast to the other. Her heart was pounding. If Sapphire snitched, Ruby would be fucked. Her parents would stop trusting her again, the school would probably expell her and she could face charges, even, since she already had a history of it.

Sapphire slid off the counter, walked a few feet foward and turned around to face Ruby. She was dead silent as she wiped her hand off on her pants, ignoring the maroon haired girl's pleas.

"Sapphire please dont tell anyone, I cant be caught again or-"  
"IM NOT GONNA TELL ANYONE!" Sapphire yelled. 

She looked at the shorter girl who was still sitting on the counter, her head now facing downwards in shame and a tear threatening fall out.

"Thank you. I, uh, im sorry you had to find out," Ruby said quietly, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.  
This was just great. She had sat on the last of her supply and straight up ruined it in an attempt to hide it from Sapph, but she found out anyways. Double whammy. 

"That shit is bad for you, you know," Sapphire said gently, pointing to the small amount of visible powder beside the shorter girl's thigh.  
"Eh, everyone has a secret," was Ruby's reply, which was accompanied by a nonchalant shrugging of her shoulders. It was slowly dawning on the athlete that the other girl didn't really.. Care, As much as most people would. Sapphire seemed to handle this, finding out her new friend was a cokehead, like it was an everyday occurance. The blue-haired girl had walked over to a full body mirror down one of the rows of lockers, now, and was standing there turning around to see her ass in the mirror and make sure she had gotten all of the powder off. Ruby sighed and hopped off the counter to join her. No more words were exchanged as they casually helped pat the coke off each other's thighs and even rear ends. Both were secretly giddy to touch the other like that but everything remained casual. As soon as that was done, the two walked back to the end of the locker room to get their stuff. At the loud ringing of the first bell, Ruby and Sapphire smiled and hugged each other before walking out, side by side, to first period. 

______ 

 

To Rubys surprise, Sapphire seemed to drop the whole coke right away. The rest of the day went by without mention of it.

__

 

They were in last period now, physics. There was a sub in class, she was an old woman as short as Ruby. She stood at the front of the room with the list of names in her hand, calling role. She had said her name was Mrs. Nanafue.

 

"Amethyst Brooks?"  
She asked, looking up from the paper and at the class expectantly.

"Here!" The long haired latina called,slightly raising her hand. She sat near the front of the room right beside Jasper.

"Pearl Hawkins?" "Present," the thin, pale girl at the front said. She sat on the other side of the room, opposite Amethyst and Jasper. Her arms were folded nearly on her desk, and her voice was calm and collected. 

The sub looked at Pearl and then resumed her name calling.

"Lay piss Lazuli?"  
"Here, ma'am, and its pronounced Lapis," the small, thin girl with dark blue hair answered. 

"My apologies, dearie. I get names wrong all the time," the sub took a moment to laugh at her own statement before moving on.

"Jasper Rommel?"  
"Yooooo," Jasper called out, lazily raising a hand in the air. She was leaned back in her seat as far as humanly possible, her long legs reaching out from under the desk. 

"Ruby Santia?"  
"Its San-TIA," Ruby corrected her, rolling her eyes. Oh, the /joy/ of having a unique last name. Mrs. Nanafue had a big smile plastered on her face. "Oh! SanTia? I taught your big brother years ago! He was so smart, one of my favorite students when I was still teaching," she reminisced. Ruby half-smiled. Her brother had long grown up and moved out. Being reminded of him was a weird feeling. 

The sub moved on after a moment. "Sapphire Thomas?"

"Here," the blue haired girl said from beside Ruby.

____

The class spent the period goofing off and talking since there was no assignment. Ruby moved from her seat to go sit by Jasper and Amethyst while Sapphire moved to the other side of the rooom to talk to Lapis and Pearl. 

________

Sapphire couldnt help but notice how many times Lapis's eyes would wander over to stare at Ruby. Every few seconds her gaze would be plastered onto the athlete, her eyes undressing her. Pearl barely seemed to notice, but Sapphire was really getting annoyed. 

During the midst of the conversation, she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Do you have something to say to her or something?" Her calm voice now had an angry undertone creeping in.

Lapis now appeared flustered as she peeled her eyes off of her target. They darted around wildly before meeting Sapphire's ocean blue one. She knew immediately what the other girl was talking about.

Lapis licked her lips and broke their eye contact.  
"No, shes just.. My ex, and I kinda miss her sometimes. I wish she would just talk to me again, but she never does." 

"Really, Lapis? You still miss her?" Pearl jumped in. 

"Yeah, I mean she was one hell of a lover.." 

A million thoughts were racing through Sapphires head. But as she stared open-mouthed in shock at Lapis, all she could force out was  
"Ruby's /gay/?" 

Lapis raised a brow at Sapphire.  
Pearl smiled but put her hand up to her mouth to cover it. 

The dark blue - haired teen held back a laugh as well.  
"Yeah shes gay. Gay as fuck. Didnt I just say we used to date?" Lapis said, motioning to Ruby with a nod of her head.

Sapphire bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at Ruby, who was laughing wildly, arms flailing. Her conversation with Jasper and Amethyst must have been really fucking funny.  
So they were both gay. This opened the door to so many possibilities between the two.

 

The teen returned her gaze to Lapis.

"So why'd yall break up?" Sapphire asked.  
Lapis' tone had gone from solemn to almost humorous throughout the conversation. "It just wasnt working out, she was cheating on me and i was cheating on her, yanno, regular high school dra-" Suddenly that happy feeling Sapphire was experiencing was gone. "She cheated on you?!"  
Sapph blurted. On her face was plastered a look of absolute shock. 

"Yeah, she has a bad habit of that," Lapis replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. Sapphire shuddered and looked over at Ruby, who had her back turned, still deep in a conversation with her friends, giggling up a storm. 

Lapis suddenly realized what was happening and quickly tried to change the subject. She decided that talking about her garden would be an easy way to do so.  
"You seem like a cool person, Sapphire. Do you like flowers? I have the most beautiful garden with so many awesome flowers. You should come see it sometime! I have blue ones. I can tell thats your favorite color," Lapis quickly told the other girl. 

The light-blue haired teen immediately sensed Lapis' eagerness to get her attention off of Ruby and a wave of some indescribable feeling washed over her. But she played along. 

 

"That sounds amazing! I would love to see it someday." Sapphire smiled.

____

"So, You like her?" Jasper asked curiously, looking over to the other side of the classroom at Sapphire. 

"Yes, I do! She's perfect for me, you guys. And what are you doing, Jas? Dont look at her, she'll know we are talking about her," Ruby said in a hushed voice. 

"She is prettyy hot. Id tap that," Amethyst laughed, glancing over at the blue haired girl and then smirking at Ruby. She had her feet up on the desk and Ruby half playfully, half angrily shoved them. "Hey, that's back off, shes all mine." 

Amethyst threw her head back and laughed.   
"Rubes you /know/ im joking, besides, I got all the woman I'll ever need right over there,"   
Ruby followed Amethysts love-filled gaze right over to Pearl, who was sitting with her legs crossed and covering her mouth as she laughed at something the two blue haired girls must have said. 

 

Ruby just smiled and facepalmed herself.   
"You and Pearl, I swear." 

She wanted love like that someday. The two were straight up opposites but were crazy about each other. Ruby felt like they would never, could never, burn out.

She lifted her head from her palm, suddenly remembering the incident that morning in the locker room.  
"She found out about my little secret, guys," Ruby informed her friends. 

They both knew what she meant by 'little secret'. Jasper perked up with interest. "What was her reaction?" 

"Its like she was barely surprised," Ruby replied thoughtfully. 

Amethyst spoke next.  
"When are you gonna tell us your REAL secret, how you manage to do drugs every day and still pass the drug tests?" She asked. 

Ruby smirked and shook her head. "A magician never reveals her secrets," She said, leaning back in her chair and winking at the latina.

"You told /me/ though, and now I can pass them too," Jasper laughed. 

________________

When the bell rang, Ruby and Sapphire went to their seats, grabbed their already-packed stuff, walked side by side through the halls, out the doors and across the parking lot. 

Jasper saw, and stopped them to pull Ruby away and over to her truck, where the blue haired girl couldnt see them.  
Sapphire went ahead to her SUV at the back of the lot and waited for the other to return.

"Here, i pulled some strings, and got you some stuff, since I knew you'd forget to ask Peridot," Jasper said, handing Ruby a small bag with white powder.  
Ruby mentally facepalmed herself at completely forgetting to ask the nerd if she had any coke. Jasper's hands returned to her pockers as soon as Ruby had taken possession of the stuff. "That was all she had. It'll have to last you till friday. Both her and Amethyst will get more this weekend, hopefully. Anyways, I gotta go, I'm beating up some loser at the park in a few minutes. Thought they could get away with flirting with Peridot," Jasper rolled her eyes. The shorter girl smiled big. "Thanks, Jas! I cant tell you how much i appreciate it, and good luck, send pictures of that mangled idiot as soon as youre done with them."  
They fistbumped and Ruby stuffed the bag in her bra before heading to the back of the lot to Sapphire. She ducked into the Range Rover beside the awaiting girl, and they drove off. The sun was extra bright today and seemed 100x worse since they were driving right towards it on the way home. Sapphire had on a pair of sunglasses and Ruby was jealous. She had spent nearly the entire time so far covering her eyes and leaning up to get some relief behind the overhead mirror, to no avail. 

A few minutes later, Ruby couldnt take it anymore. "Hey Sapph, you got an extra pair of sunglasses?" She asked, and began to look around. 

The other teen's eyes nevee left the road. "Yeah theyre in the--"  
Before Sapphire could finish, Ruby opened the center concil, expecting to find them there.  
But all she saw were pill bottles.  
Xannies, Oxy, Adderall, pain meds...  
She covered her mouth as she gaped in shock at the sight.  
Sapphire peeled her eyes off the road and immediately saw Ruby and what she was staring at.

She was suddenly furious.  
Sapphire lifted her right hand and slammed the concil shut. Ruby pushed herself against the door as her shocked expression was now plastered onto the driver. "I was gonna say," Sapphire said in a scary, stern voice that Ruby had never heard, "theyre in the glovebox." 

Ruby's shocked expression never left her face as she stared at the other girl.  
A pill junkie? Who coulda guessed?

Sapphire could feel Ruby's eyes burning holes through her.  
She sighed.  
"Lets not forget that you have a dirty secret, too, Ruby," she said, her voice returning to its usual calmness.

"Youre not as innocent as i thought you were," Ruby replied, straightening up and finally smirking,  
"... And i love that."

______

By the time they made it home, the two had set up a Netflix and Coke date together. 

It was going to be a great friendship, they could tell.  
Or maybe, even something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Im thirsty for feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions on my newer version? Thought a prologue would be a better idea to introduce the characters and their addictions.


End file.
